Justice Isomeer
|birth=54 BBY |death=21 BBY |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.7 meters |hair= |eyes=Indigo |skin=Dark |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |masters=Mason Quarrell |apprentices=}} Justice Isomeer was a Human female from the system of . She was born in 54 BBY to middle-class parents. She was left on the Temple steps to be cared for by the Jedi, because they were being hunted for accidentally destroying a barge of the crime lord Mongo Gastrohilic Testino. The Jedi took her in and trained her to be a Jedi. She became the apprentice of the note Jedi Master Mason Quarrell. She joined the Council as a master in 24 BBY at thirty years old. She was on the Council during the Coo-Neo Crisis and the early stages of the Great Galactic War. She remained neutral on matters of Jedi Knight Scott Borek's status as the Chosen One and his assignment to confront Zell Coo-Neo his brother. Biography Early life Justice was born in 54 BBY to middle-class parents on . She was left on the Temple steps to be cared for by the Jedi, because they were being hunted for accidentally destroying a barge of the crime lord Mongo Gastrohilic Testino. The Jedi took her in and trained her to be a Jedi. She became the apprentice of the note Jedi Master Mason Quarrell. Career Her career was fairly quiet to historian's standards. She was not involved with any major conflicts or events during her lifespan, and she did not take on an apprentice. She was mainly noted for being an apprentice of Mason Quarrell and joining the Jedi Council upon her thirtieth birthday.She was on the Council during the Coo-Neo Crisis and the early stages of the Great Galactic War. She remained neutral on matters of Jedi Knight Scott Borek's status as the Chosen One and his assignment to confront Zell Coo-Neo his brother. Her most notable achievement resulted in her death. Death She died on the of Endor while fighting the Sith Lord Darth Nemis (though his name was not revealed until much later) during the 2nd year of the Great Galactic War. She was assigned to an outpost/radio relay for the Republic on that system. She was stationed there with Shyla Spearrunner and Bruce Jammer, and fought in the ensuing battle against the Sith forces that were attacking the installation. She took on a Sith warrior (Nemis) so that her comrades could escape. She was quickly overmatched in the duel and was killed by Nemis. Post-mortem Records indicate that once the Jedi Order released the information behind her death to the public, she became revered around the galaxy for her courage and bravery in the face of death and was a hero to many of the soldiers fighting in the war. Personality and traits She was known to her troops for her nonsense attitude on the battlefield and during preparation for a battle, so much so, that she drew comparisons to her former master Mason Quarrell. She did not show much emotion or bias in matters on galactic scale or on a smaller scale. Her personality led her to becoming extremely introverted, resulting in few friends or confidants, and the perception that she was cold and droid-like. She said she would often strive for perfection in any endeavor. Her personality made her a terrific motivator, according to many Jedi. She was proud of her Tholothian heritage and wore a Tholoth headdress to show it. Powers and abilities She was noted for drawing the most effort and the most potential out of her comrades and troops, often times she was said to push them well past their perceived limits. Justice was a noted duelist, and employed to great effectiveness in almost all of her duels and sparring matches. Known as a motivator and a perfectionist, she rubbed many beings/acquaintances she encountered the wrong way. Many thought those abilities made her coarse. She also was a terrific pilot and was often pushed by her colleagues to join the Republic Defense Space Force, also known as the "RDSF". Behind the scenes Her last name is derived from the Greek word Isomeres or , a scientific word used in chemistry. If translated, the name means Isos=equal meros=part. Her full name in english would be Justice "Equal" "Parts", or equal justice for all, a precept for the Jedi and for her character. She often remains neutral in everything, seeing both sides, then makes a choice that benefits both sides, thus justice for all. Her first name is a reference to a line of dialogue says when he describes the role of the Jedi Knights to Luke Skywalker in . Justice Isomeer was created to serve as a fill-in Jedi Master on the Council during the first episode of a work-in-progress serial the author was making and in any proceeding short/novel length stories. She serves as a background character in all the novels she appears in, and is the first major character killed in the main serial of novels developed by I'm the Chosen One. Her primary roles were to fill-in as a Jedi Master on the Council until Alec Prime could be promoted, she would be killed off before Alec is given the seat, and to be the first, in a long line of characters, to encounter and be killed by the Sith. (Thus introducing them officially into the galaxy.) Isomeer, Justice Isomeer, Justice Isomeer, Justice Isomeer, Justice Isomeer, Justice